Demands for robots are increasing, not only for industrial use but also for home use, and thus research on the robots is actively carried out. Particularly, research on mobile robots, which are capable of moving unlike the conventional fixed position robots, is actively carried out.
Meanwhile, there are hopping mechanisms which store elastic energy and discharge the stored energy at the desired time, however, the conventional hopping mechanisms use at least two actuators to achieve the mechanisms, so that the system may be complicated and weight thereof may be increased.